


Natural Creatures

by LunaDeSangre



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s not a matter of who you’re going to bunk with, but </i>what<i> you’re going to bunk with.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



The thing about Oswald Maximum Security Penitentiary for Human and Supernatural Criminals is that it’s a penitentiary that houses _supernatural criminals, plural_. Which is fine in most of the non-medical units, where everyone is separated by kind instead of offence, but in Em City? In Em City, it’s not a matter of who you’re going to bunk with, but _what_ you’re going to bunk with. All thanks to that delusional _let’s-all-get-along_ mick freak McManus.

When he gets there, like all born hombres-lobos, Miguel Alvarez follows the same rule he’s been raised on: stick with your own kind. It works at first, except for his cellmate, who is white, extremely wacky, and not a werewolf at all. Miguel’s first impression of Donald Groves is the expected _not a wolf_ immediately followed and strongly supplanted by _what the hell_.

It only takes an hour of lockdown that first night before Miguel breaks down in frustration at being unable to figure it out and asks, uncaring how rude it sounds: “What _are_ you?”

Groves pauses from whatever he’s been doing at the desk (licking and folding a piece of paper, it looks like) to turn wide-eyed towards Miguel and say a completely incomprehensible word.

“Fuck you too,” Miguel growls in response, frowning.

Groves blinks. “No, no,” he says, “it’s what I am.” There’s that incomprehensible word again. “My parents told me,” he insists proudly. “It’s why I ate them, you see.” And he launches into a painfully detailed explanation of _what_ exactly, his kind is.

It makes Miguel shudder, but he knows werewolves sometimes have the same reputation. _Dicen que comemos niños humanos_ , his abuela used to tell him, recounting tales of merciless nationwide hunts and thoughtless, systematic vengeful killings of every wolf the humans could find in their vindictive determination to wipe out their entire kind, like some twisted versions of bedside stories. And Miguel knows to some, killing and eating a human child is no different than killing and eating a calf or a chicken.

He and Groves end up getting along fine, all things considered.

Then they give him O’Reily.

Well, maybe _give him_ isn’t quite the right term. It’s not like they served him the guy on a (not silver, never silver) platter with a bow around his neck. But it’s certainly what it feels like, because _it’s O’Reily_ , and there’s always been, as far as Miguel’s known him – and it’s not really that long at all in the grand scheme of things, but almost five years is pretty long by Oz standards, especially with O’Reily being a supposedly normal human, which is something Miguel’s suspected of being a lie (or a clever evasion of the truth, which is the same fucking thing as far as he’s concerned, no matter what O’Reily says) since almost as long as Miguel’s known him, for the very reason it feels like he’s been given a gift: there’s something deceptively alluring and dangerously beautiful about O’Reily, that is far, _far_ beyond gender. Miguel knows he’s definitely not the only one who’s noticed it: O’Reily teases, taunts and seduces without seeming to, always right there in your space and yet out of reach. It’s maddening, and addictive, even for a werewolf – and Miguel’s kind is known for being resilient. So, at first, he’s not too sure how he’s going to survive this.


End file.
